Alex Caceres vs. Motonobu Tezuka
The fight was the UFC debut of Motonobu Tezuka as a very short notice replacement. The Fight Referee Marc Goddard oversees the evening's final preliminary fight. Caceres takes the center and rattles off a few jabs from distance. Southpaws trade low kicks. Caceres reaches out to the body. Tezuka slips a combination and moves in on a takedown. He's in some early trouble as Caceres looks for the triangle, but Tezuka pushes the leg aside and sets up in a crucifix. Goddard calls for action as Tezuka tries to capitalize on the position. Tough to stand someone up from such a dominant position, but Goddard decides he has to do so. Crowd definitely wanted it, as well. Straight left for Caceres on the restart, and he defends a takedown. Tezuka dives in on another but Caceres is up to the challenge. Still, Tezuka is relentless and refuses to let go of the single leg. Caceres eventually pushes him off and then settles into top position. He's not safe though, as Tezuka turns for a leg. Caceres avoids a submission and then transition to the back. Slick moves, and he tries desperately to get in his hooks. Tezuka gabs and arm instead and turns in. Caceres lands a few short elbows to close. Fun end to the opening round, which MMajunkie.com awards narrowly to Tezuka, 10-9. Round 2 - Caceres relaxed and loose to open, and he's rattling off kicks to various levels to open. Tezuka uses that confidence to capitalize as he grabs a leg and pushes the fight to the floor. Tezuka sets up in top position. Caceres wiggles underneath and avoids taking any serious damage before returning to his feet. Caceres popping in and out and looks quicker, but he hasn't landed anything huge. Tezuka drives in for a takedown and nearly eats a leaping knee from his opponent. Pace settling in a bit. Tezuka might be tiring. His mouth is wide open, and Caceres is both quicker and busier. Final minute. Caceres with a slapping backfist that's blocked. Tezuka grabs the leg again but eats several punches as Caceres stays on his feet and backs away. Tezuka drops his hands and baits Caceres, who happily moves in and out. It's a bit of gamesmanship, but they touch gloves at the end of the round, which MMAjunkie.com sees for Caceres, 10-9. Round 3 - Caceres just misses a high kick and slips. Tezuka presses as he resets, and Caceres is still off-balance. He's smiling a bit as he scrambles away, but he eventually does regain his composure. Tezuka still game, but Caceres is the quicker man and is avoiding his opponent's counters. Lead right for Caceres. Two minutes in. Few boos from the crowd, but both fighters are throwing hands. Tezuka drops and wraps the right leg, but Caceres remains upright and hits him with a right as he pulls away. Caceres gives a little shoulder shrug as he resets. It's a close fight that remain competitive, but Caceres seems to be holding the momentum. He's using his length and moving well, and Tezuka's left eye is showing some of Caceres' work. Tezuka yells at his opponent as we enter the final minute. Caceres is unfazed and continues to attack. Tezuka grabs the legs yet again, but Caceres peppers him with strikes as he defends the takedown and tries to transition into a slick triangle in the final seconds. ROund ends, and MMAjunkie.com gives it to Caceres, 10-9, and awards him the fight 29-28. With late work in first, 30-27 certainly would not surprise, either. Alex Caceres def. Motonobu Tezuka via split decision (28-29, 30-27, 30-27).